


Sacrifice

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Martyrs [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Descriptions of gore, Dissociation, F/M, Face Slapping, Fantasy, Female Ejaculation, Guro, Hair Pulling, Masochism, Objectification, Rimming, Scratching, Vore, cock sheath, role play, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Further adventures in Holly's weird kink.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel.

Holly was sitting on Dan's lap, & she was pissing.

She was also riding his dick & slapping his face, but the thing that was taking up most of her concentration was pissing - she was squeezing him tightly, as the various muscles did things they weren't used to.

Truth be told, it seemed to be what Dan was paying the most attention to as well - when she yanked on his hair he barely registered it.

He was staring down at his lap, where his shirt was getting darker.

She sighed, her bladder empty, & she slapped his face again, a little harder this time holding his head in place by the hair to keep him from getting whiplash.

He came inside of her.

No fuss, no ceremony, but one minute he was hard & throbbing inside of her the next his face was opening up like a flower, his head thrown back, his mouth open. 

He was always so ugly, & so pretty when he came.

"You okay?"

Holly's voice was rough. 

One of Dan's hands left her hip, & he gave a thumbs up, still lolling back against the chair.

"I need you to speak to me, babe," Holly said. 

"I'm great," Dan said. "I'm fucking... amazing, holy shit."

His cock was going soft inside of her, sliding out, wet against her thigh.

Well, more wet.

She was already pretty damp & sticky. 

"Okay, good," said Holly, & she kissed his warm, pink cheek. 

"You know," Dan said, as he caught his breath, his hand going to her cheek, cupping it & thumbing her cheekbone, "we haven't done anything with your weird kink lately."

"Mmm?"

She blushed, leaning into him so that they were belly to belly, her face in his neck. 

His hand was on the back of her head now, stroking through her hair. 

"You know. Your... dragon thing."

She squirmed, & she sighed. 

Being mean to him like that always took it out of her, a little bit, & now he was talking about... _that_. 

But then again, she had literally just peed on him, slapped him, pulled his hair. 

So he wasn't one to talk.

"What would you want me to do to you? As a dragon, I mean."

"I'd... I'd want you to fuck me," Holly mumbled,  & she was clutching at his shoulders, squeezing them hard enough to wrinkle his shirt. "Fuck me hard, with your dragon cock. Really hard, not caring about my pleasure, just about using me. And...."

"And?" Dan's voice was gentle, & his hand was sliding between them, the tip of his thumb against her clit, the tip of his index finger against her vaginal entrance.

"It's weird," Holly mumbled, & she was starting to shake.

She was sticky & she smelled of piss.

It was disgusting.

But then again, so was Dan, & he didn't seem bothered by it. 

"Tell me," he said, as his fingers slid inside of her, his thumb beginning to rotate across her clit. 

She shuddered around them, squeezing & she sighed. 

"If you were the dragon, you'd... you would use your claws to slice open my belly," she whispered, "and you'd eat my guts. You'd feed on me, like... like an animal."

"Would I talk to you while I did it?"

"Yeah," Holly shuddered, & her hips rocked forward, as he pressed down on her g-spot, his thumb still applying pressure to her clit.

She sighed, clutching at his shoulders.

She was so wet already, & her eyes were shut as she spoke.

"You'd... you'd keep fucking me. As you ate me. Maybe you'd bite my shoulders, or bite... bite my neck open, drink my blood. Eat my face."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Holly said, & then she was sobbing as she came & came, imagining that the gentle fingers inside of her were claws, that she was breathing her last breath.

... there was something terrifying about all of this, & something sick, but also something almost comforting.

He was so warm, so solid, & he wasn't calling her disgusting or pushing her away from him.

He was just... here, as she dribbled slick down his wrist & shuddered around him.

"Hey," Dan said quietly, into her hair. "Hi."

"Hi," Holly murmured, & she kissed his cheek, along his jaw.

"You okay?"

He was kissing her face, & she realized, somewhat belatedly, that she had been crying, or maybe sweating a lot.

Regardless, her face was damp & sticky.

"I think so," she said. "Are you?"

"I'm fucking... amazing," said Dan, & he kissed her loudly on the cheek. "I promise. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, & she sighed, leaning into him. "I'm sorry I'm so... weird."

"... babe," said Dan, & he laughed. "I literally asked you to pee on me & hit my face. That's pretty fucking weird. We're equal levels of weird. Okay?"

"... okay," said Holly, & she sighed again, still light headed from her orgasm. 

"How about... how about you go get the shower started, & I'll mop up?"

"Okay," said Holly, & she got off of him carefully, sticky & stiff with dried piss & her own arousal. 

* * * 

He came into the shower with her after about fifteen minutes, & he ate her out in the shower, his hands holding her thighs open, his face buried in her vulva, his tongue fucking her rapidly. 

She came all across his face like a song, again & again, until they almost ran out of hot water, & her knees weren't working.

He kissed her under the cooling water, & he held her, his head on her chin, his big hands spanning her back.

* * *

"So in your dragon fantasy," Dan said casually, a few days later, "what kinda dick does the dragon have?"

Holly, who had been drinking tea, began to cough, & she put her mug down, slapping herself on the chest & looking around her empty kitchen, as if someone else would appear out of nowhere.

As if Ross would care - she'd admitted this fantasy to him, & it weirded him out a bit but he loved her, & didn't judge, which was the important part.

But still.

"Um," said Holly. "I never, uh... I mean, sometimes it's got a pointy head? But mainly it's just... inhuman."

"Does it have, like, a knot?"

"Sometimes," said Holly.

She was blushing so hard that she was possibly going to pass out.

"What's your ultimate dragon cock? Like, the best kind."

"I... I don't know," Holly said, leaning back into her chair, her mug on the table, her hands over her face. "I think as long as, uh, as long as it doesn't feel like a human penis than it's good?"

"So knotted, or super knobbly?"

"Yeah," Holly said, into her hands.

He stood up, then leaned down to kiss the top of her head, ruffling her hair. 

"I love you," he told her, his tone affectionate. "You're adorable."

"I love you too," Holly said, her voice muffled. 

* * *

"So your dragon fantasy," Dan said, _again_ , almost two weeks later, "would you ever wanna try doing it again?"

"... what?"

Holly, who was stirring a pot, had to pause, putting her spoon down.

"I might have planned something," Dan said, & he was rubbing his hands together. "If you'd like to try it?"

"What kind of something?"

"... I bought some stuff," Dan said, & he looked embarrassed. 

"Oh," said Holly. 

"And I was thinking... I was thinking maybe you could try the whole... sacrifice thing, like in your fantasy. I could tie you up on the bed, & then I could come back in & I'm the dragon, & I'll eat you & fuck you & all that good stuff."

"Oh," said Holly again, & she picked the spoon up again, beginning to stir mechanically.

"Is that okay?"

Dan was standing next to her now, leaning against the counter with one bony hip.

"Yeah," Holly said, & she was biting her lip. "Just, uh... tell me when, so I can make myself all ready."

"Ready?"

"If I'm going to be a sacrifice," Holly said quietly, "I'd have to get ready, to be a suitable sacrifice." 

"Don't... don't use anything that has too much of a fragrance," Dan said, & he sounded shy, nervous.

That made her feel better, somewhat. 

At least she wasn't the only one who was nervous about all of this. 

"Okay," said Holly. 

"So on Friday night?"

"Okay," Holly said again.

He kissed her on the temple with his whiskery face, & she sighed, relaxing into him. 

"Thanks," Holly said quietly.

"For what?"

"For... being so okay with this," she said, as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It's okay," Dan said. "It's not that weird, like I said. I mean... it's weird, but it's pretty harmless, in the scheme of things."

"You think so?"

"It's not like you're into something that's got actual real world implications," said Dan. "I mean, maybe you fap to horror movies - "

"I've got better taste than that," Holly said, scandalized. 

"Well, regardless," said Dan. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'll try to remember that," said Holly. "You gonna set the table?"

"But of course," he said, & he kissed her again.

* * * 

Holly shaved her everything for the scene. 

She washed herself thoroughly, even gave herself an enema (which was... unpleasant), but it just felt right.

If she was going to be sacrificed, she had to clean all over.

She stood in front of Dan's bedroom door, completely naked, & he carefully tied her wrists behind her back, leading her into the bedroom.

He lay her on her belly on the bed, & he kissed the back of her neck, gently.

"Thank you," he said, right in her ear, & she shuddered all over, her bare toes curling, her shoulders already starting to ache from the strain of it.

The bed was soft, & that was wrong - it should have been a hard surface, like the rocks they tied maidens to in the old picture books.

But she would worry about that some other time.

So she stayed on her belly, her eyes closed, & she waited.

She didn't know how long she waited - time went away, & she was just... floating, things happening.

It was quiet, apart from the noises that the air conditioner were making, & she was slowly just relaxing into the bed.

Until the door opened, & there was noise behind her.

Terror shot through her - she must have been in some kind of headspace, because every logical part of her knew that it was Dan.

But no, she was afraid, & she was wiggling frantically.

And he was just... on top of her.

There was a long, lean body on top of hers, & it was big enough that she was pinned, as Dan began to grind against her ass.

His cock felt... different.

Bigger, different textured, cooler to the touch.

... huh.

And then his teeth were in her shoulder, & he was biting hard enough that she saw stars, her whole body going rigid.

She cried out, a long wail of terror & pain, & he chuckled against her, a puff of warm air against the wet spot.

"Scream all you want," Dan told her, & his voice was deeper, "you're the sacrifice. Nobody cares."

"I...."

Holly was crying now, sobbing, ugly crying.

There was a pause, & Dan squeezed her fingers.

She squeezed his back.

There was something cold & metal on his fingertips.

... huh.

But he was satisfied that she was okay, & he bit her other shoulder

More thrashing, more crying, & her nipples were hard, rubbing against the sheets, & she was already wet between the legs, her clit hard & throbbing.

"You taste so good," he told her. "I'm going to enjoy eating you. I'm going to take my time to savor you...."

And then he was biting her again, lower this time, around her shoulder blade, & the pain of it was a bloom, a starburst, & she was lost in it.

She wasn't a person anymore - she was a collection of nerves, held together with skin & muscle.

She was just meat that reacted, & react she did - she thrashed & wailed, she took the pain & let it grow & grow inside of her, like a child or a tumor, a thing that crowded out all the other bits of herself, all of her personality.

She was a body, to be eaten or fucked or ignored as Dan saw fit.

And then he was biting her ass.

Full on biting one of the cheeks of her ass, & she let out a surprised noise, shocked out of her trance, at least a little bit.

 

And then his mouth was on her pussy.

It was at an awkward angle - he had to grab her hips, pull them to the edge of the bed, & she was forced to bend over the bed, sort of.

She was on her tiptoes, & he was eating her out roughly, biting her vulva gently, then not so gently, & she was trembling.

He had his mouth on her pussy, & he would occasionally jab at her asshole, probably just to make her jump, before he was back inside of her pussy, sucking her clit, nipping at her vulva.

He seemed to grow bored with it, because he stood up then - she whined at the loss of the warm body so close to her - & then her hands were being untied, roughly, & she was being shoved onto her back.

She stared up at him, & she shuddered.

His hair was a wild mess around his face, & his eyes... he had put in special contact lenses.

He had dragon's eye.

She sobbed, as he looked... he looked through her, & then he was grabbing her breasts, & his fingers were covered something metal - claws? Spikes?

Regardless, they left long, pink lines along her skin, & she shuddered, her eyes squeezing shut, imagining him digging in deeper.

"I'm going to disembowel you," he told her, & he was grinning.

... he'd put on fake fangs as well, which explained the extra... strength behind his bites, although she hadn't been paying much attention to that.

But now he was leaning in, biting her cheek gently - barely a bite, almost just holding it in his mouth.

But it was enough to make her sob & cling to the bed, trying not to wriggle, trying not to kick, & he was letting go, making his way down her body.

He bit her breast, hard enough that a few drops of blood were drawn, & he was going to freak out about that later, but right now... oh fuck, it was amazing.

She was babbling something - trying to placate him, begging for her life.

Until those cold claws were digging into her belly. 

"I'm going to eat you alive," he snarled. "I want to hear you _scream_ when I do it. I'm going to eat your liver first."

His metal fingertips were digging into her belly, then scratching along her sides,  & it hurt, it hurt more than it had a right to, & then there was something cool & thick against her entrance, & he was pushing into her cunt, filling her, stretching her.

He was wearing a sheath of some kind, he had to be. 

It was thick, & it was knobbly, & it was filling her to the point of pain.

He was setting off a blistering pace, fast enough that she was screaming again, because it was almost too much, but then she'd open her eyes, & she'd see him looking at her with the red dragon eyes, & she clench around him.

"I'm gonna eat you alive. You're a sacrifice. You were chosen to be sacrificed, so I don't burn your village. I'm going to eat you alive, I'm going to... fucking... use you, you're just mine to use however I want, when I'm done I'm just going to... fuck!"

His hips were speeding up, & he was grabbing her legs, nearly folding her in half.

It was uncomfortable, & that made it better, as her own arousal drooled down her belly, & then he was biting her calf, biting it hard enough that she was almost sure it was separating from the bone, & it hurt like nothing had ever hurt.

She came.

Not only did she cum, she squirted, & it puddled on her belly, ran down between her breasts, along her chin, & it was getting in her hair, as Dan hilted himself inside of her, pulling her further upright, until he was cumming as well, his fingers digging into her thighs, hard enough that she was going to be covered in bruises & scratches.

He gasped as he came, & she watched his face through the fog of tears & not wearing her glasses, until he was pulling out of her, & then he was... taking the contacts out?

"I'm sorry," Dan said, in his normal voice. "I'll be right there. Just... hold on."

She didn't say anything - she lay there, shaking, the pain from her bites & bruises throbbing, leaving her empty as a glass that had been drained.

And then Dan was back, & he had a First Aid kit with him.

"Okay," he said, & he sounded... nervous, which was unexpected.

"Okay?"

She blinked at him, trying to get her bearings.

"I drew some blood," he told her, & he was helping her sit up, carefully. "I need to clean that up."

She clung to him, & he wrapped his long arms around her, his cheek pressed against the top of her head.

"It's okay," he told her, his voice rumbling through her head, as she shook and cried. "It's okay. I promise."

"You sure?"

She sat up, just a bit.

"I'm positive," Dan told her. "I'm sorry I wasn't as graphic as I said I'd be."

"It's okay," Holly said quietly, her head on his shoulder.

"You were amazing," Dan told her.

"Mmm?"

"I promise," he said, & he kissed the back of her hand. "Okay?"

"Okay," Holly said quietly, still quiet in the head.

"Now... let's get you cleaned up," said Dan. "And then we can order dinner."

Holly nodded, & she sighed, as he began to rub antiseptic on the punctures on her shoulders.

She'd remember this one, for a while.

It was... intense, but so, so wonderful.

"So... do you want me to pee on your head next time?"

Holly's voice was only a little rough. 

"If it's not too much of a sacrifice," Dan said, his own tone calm.

Holly snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
